The Unexpected
by Ime-Grint
Summary: What would have happened without The Triwizard Tournament? A new girl at Hogwarts. A secret being kept. A Hogsmeade trip sends Ron to the hospital wing. An attack from the giant sqiud. A deadly ring. What else could happen? You have NO idea!
1. Arrival

Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat under their "homework tree" and, well,  
doing the usual: Harry reading the daily prophet, Ron reading his "Potions Book" which was really "Quidditch Through Ages"(he had bewitched it to look like Potions every time Hermione looked at it) and Hermione doing homework and extra credit, and reading "Hogwarts A History" again, which Harry and Ron were connvinced was her favorite book. Nothing New. Nothing exciting. So they sat wasting a perfectly good Saturday. They did have a Hogsmeade visit, but even Hogsmeade gets boring after awhile.  
Soon enough the students came back from Hogsmeade. Several kids were surrounding Dumbledore and two girls. One had black hair and the other was blonde. "I will ask you not to crowd Miss Yuna and Rikku Raven .  
I will-" Dumbledore was cut off.  
"Umm. Excuse me,sir. But its Kelsey and Ali Granger," One of the girls said.  
"I will be calling you by your real names despite what your muggle names are. As I was saying I will introduce these girls at dinner." He went inside followed by the girls. "Granger? I don't suppose they made that name up." Ron looked puzled. Semus passed with Dean and Neville.  
"Semus who were they?" "New exchange students. From France"  
"Yeah they arived at Hogsmeade," Dean replied after Seamus. They continued walking. "Would've liked to see them arive." Ron started. He and Harry looked at Hermione.  
"No way! I refuse to use it! Awful things happen to wizards who mess with time. Although I do want to know why they are here and a closer look would tell me if they are related with me." Hermione pulled out the gold chain. She twitched with its hour glass and soon they were back in time. "Come on the Hogsmeade group is over there." They joined in with the group and left. They noticed Proffesser Mongonagall walking with them. "Proffesser!" Harry ran over to her."The exchange students, will they be in Gryffindor"  
"Yes Mr.Potter. Yes, one will. They exchanged Lavander and Pansy." Harry went and joined the others as they saw about 4 broomsticks fly down.  
Two girlsthe two at their school and Remus Lupin and Tonks got off the brooms. The blonde glanced over at Harry, Ron, and Hermione and tripped off her broom causing mud to get all over her robes. Lupin helped her up. Lupin and Tonks started flying off but Tonks flew down to the blonde.  
"We have more in commen than you think." Tonks told her. Then something most perculiar happened. Tonk's eyes changed colors.  
"Students will now go about their usual buisness and leave these girls at peace. All accept Miss Granger, Mr.Weasley, Mr.Potter,  
Mr.Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle who have already offered me help.  
Well, follow me." They followed Proffesesser Mongonagall like she told them.  
"So one's in Gryffindor and one in Slytherin. Interesting." Harry whispered. "Well I hope we get the blonde," said Ron.  
"And why, Ron, would you care?" "Because, Miss Granger, I....well"  
"Ronald Weasley!!! You don't even know her name." Harry who had no idea what they were talking about thought about what Tonks had said. "...then her eyes ch"  
"Excuse me." It was the blonde,"I was wondering...she called you Mr.Potter." Her accent was not very strong. "And I was just....just wondering are you Harry Potter? I mean the atual Harry Potter"  
"Well yeah. What the-" Malfoy kicked dirt in his face. "Oh here." The blonde pulled out her wand."Oculass reparo." His glasses were clean. She beamed at him."Wow! Last time I tried that I got nervous and blew up the kid. Oh that was horrible. The kid was put in St. Mungo's. I was grounded for a month. Well, I'll see you Harry." She ran to her sister as Proffessor Mongonagall had stopped walking. She explained that they were exchange students and that they were to show them to the common rooms after the feast.  
"But Ron and I are prefects. We have to take care of first years." "Well we will leave it up to Mr.Potter"  
"Proffessor, who is in what house?" "Well, Miss Yuna is in Gryffindor and Miss Rikkuis in Slytherin. All right? Back to school then"  
They went back to school. Dumbledore did his piece and the great feast was over before you could say eat. Draco marched up to the blonde and with a very proud voice said "Well Rikku, the Slytherin common room in this way. I am Draco Malfoy and you will soon learn some wizarding familes are bett"  
"Okay Drakeo Malafey Number one I'm Yuna known as Kelsey. Number two you obviously shouldn't go around talking about who is better and thirdly I'm in Gryffindor therefore Harry is my guide. Toodles." She grabbed Harry's arm. "Onwards"  
Harry waved at Ron and Hermione who was comforting a fat kid who sat on his wand and broke it.  
Harry and Yuna's trip went bad. The stairs moved while they were on them.Harry screamed and then Yuna wouldn't stop teasing him. Then Harry forgot the password so they were left to wait for Ron and Hermione. Plus the pictures started doing their Harry Potter when a dementour is close expressions. And they didn't call these expressions Harry sees a dementour. Nope. They thought Dementour And The Demented souned better. Ron and Hermione walked up staring at Harry.  
"Honestly Harry. What would be a spell to get through doors?" Harry stared blankly at Hermione. " Alohmora. Standard Book of Spells Grade One. Chapter Six. You should know that by now"  
She turned to tha Fat Lady. "Sceptouris Klaushias"  
"You said it was Alohmora"  
"I was testing you." 


	2. Hair

Ok. This chapter is VERY short. Sorry. Anyways, this is NOT a Harry/Ginny or a Ron/Hermione story.  
Plus I know you're not stupid. I don't own Harry Potter. But fantasies come true..... but no. I'm not in possession of Harry Potter.  
Only Ali and Kelsey. PLEASE REVEIW SO I KNOW HOW TO WRITE MY STORY!!!!

Neville and the others were already in the common room.  
"Guess they didn't get stuck on staircases." Harry whispered so that only Yuna could hear. She giggled and imitated Harry screaming once more before Harry looked at her hair. "Yuna, you're....you're hair!" Her beautiful golden hair was slowly fading to a thick harsh black. She grabbed her hair. "Which way to the girls' dormitory?" she yelled at Harry. "Over there." He pointed while still staring at her hair. She dashed in the girls' dormitory slamming the door behind her.  
Harry ran to Hermione. "Hermione will you go see Yuna in the girls' dormitory"  
"Why"  
"Don't ask questions just go"  
He pushed Hermione towards the door. She stomped in also slamming the door.  
Harry then went to see Ron which he found talking to Neville. "I don't know..... well maybe but can you really fly that well"  
"Yeah yeah I've improved"  
"What are you guys talking about?" Harry asked.  
"Neville wants to try out for Quidditch." Ron answered giving Harry a look meaning "Can you believe it? He can't even control his broom"  
Harry laughed causing Neville to repeat "I've improved." while looking at the floor.  
"Ron why aren't you with Seamus? You always hang with him apart from me, right"  
"Well..... I'm.....I'm fine here. Yeah... I...... You see no one can see me here..... and..." He blushed the Weasley blush. Hermione came from the girls' dormitory. "Well... What's wrong with her?" Harry asked.  
" Nosey aren't you. She just isn't a big fan of Saturday nights. She's tired and weak. Long broom ride. And she's fine. Nothing is wrong with her"  
Harry stared at her.  
" So tiredness is the reason her hair is black?" Harry was frustrated. She wasn't telling him something.  
"Yes. Forget what you saw with her hair. Oh and don't call her Yuna. She prefers Kelsey"  
"Did I miss something?" Ron was staring at them. He didn't know about Yuna or her hair or anything.  
" Fill him in 'Mione. I'm going to bed"  
Harry walked up to his room and went to sleep.

Another chapter will be posted soon. Please Review!! 


	3. STOP!

PLEASE REVIEW! AT LEAST 5 PLEASE! OR NO UPDATE!  
Chapter 3 STOP!

Harry awoke to an empty dormitory. He walked to the common room only to find Kelsey sitting by a big trunk.

"Oh." she said noticing Harry. "Ron and Hermione went on outside."

"And you are?"

"Going through a trunk of stuff mum sent."

Harry sat down beside her and stared into a trunk.

"What is that?" He asked her pointing to a cooler looking object.

"That is my Dr.Pepper. they only serve pumpkin juice here." She opened the cooler it was filled with hundreds of tiny Dr.Peppers.

"And what is that?" Harry pointed to a case with the letters YVR on it's lock.

"Oh that. I'll show you but you have to promise me not to touch anything." Harry promised and Kelsey opened the case with a small key.

"This is a gift from a magical creature." Kelsey told him as she took a sword out of the case. It was a magnificent sword . Harry could tell just by looking at it.

"And this is my wand." She removed a wand from the case as well.

"What creature gave you these?" Harry asked in amazement.

" I'd rather not talk about it." She went through papers and different things for her school. She pulled out a brown leather book.

"This can't be..." She opened it.

It was full of pictures of... well everything. Beauxbatons, Kelsey and her friends, Kelsey and Ali, Her house, Kelsey surfing(they lived on a beach), and one of Kelsey's family in a beautiful place. One Harry didn't recognize.

Kelsey gazed at the picture a few seconds before slamming the book shut and throwing it in her trunk.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked Kelsey. But when he didn't get any reply he decided to sit quietly.

So they just sat there before Harry realized a tear in Kelsey eye.

"Harry, is there a place to swim here?"

"Huh? Oh well there's the lake but there's a..." That was all Kelsey had to here. She ran to her dormitory and within 2 minutes she was back down in wet suit as if about to go surfing.

"Kelsey! " Harry chased after her as she dashed towards the lake. "There's a giant squid!"

She jumped in the water. "STOP!" But she was gone. 


End file.
